


Breath Test

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: Rin convinces Sousuke he needs a night out.





	Breath Test

The apartment was dark as he fussed with his keys at the door, letting himself into the small space and shifting around for the light switch. Allowing him to see and close the front door with a soft click. 

"Yuki, I'm home..." Sousuke breathed out, after hearing the lock click behind him. He rubbed at his right shoulder, as he leaned back on the door, so he could ease out of his uncomfortable shoes. 

"Meow." she greeted him warmly, Yuki purred and rubbed up and around his legs. Sousuke smiled, pushing away from the door to scoop up, his sleek white cat into his sore arms. 

"Hi, hun." Sousuke nuzzles his face into her fur, feeling her headbutt him back, the gentle purring soothing and assuring him. "Been a long month." Sousuke told her, carrying them to the living room with a slight limp. Plopping down, Yuki remained relaxed in his arms, used to trusting him. Sousuke knew he really needed to change from his police uniform, but the fact that he didn't have to worry about going into work tomorrow, had him finely relaxing. Feeling his body settle into the couch, as he slowly petted Yuki. 

"I shouldn't be so exhausted." Sousuke told her, "even Rin told me that I'm looking burnt out." 

Laying his head back on the couch, he contented himself with a comfortable Yuki. Her only response was to start gently grooming his face, long drags of her rough tongue making his skin tingle. 

"I'm to young, to be burnt out..." Sousuke whispered, not having the heart to stop his cat. Closing his eyes for a moment, doing his best not to fall asleep there on the couch. Yuki nibbled a little on the slight stubble dusting his jaw, Sousuke peered down at her, "Yeah...I should probably shave."

Sousuke sighed, knowing it was time to get up whether he liked it or not. "Hows...tuna sound for dinner?" he asked his companion, she mewed helpfully. "I think, I'll join you."

He loosened his hold on her, so she could jump down ahead of him. She only turned to him with expectant yellow eyes. "You, young lady are spoiled rotten." Yuki blinked, seemingly indifferent. Using his left hand to push them up from their resting place. His feet didn't protest as much this time, but he was in need of a hot bath all the same. Crossing the short distance between rooms with only a few steps and setting Yuki down by her empty bowl with full water dish.

Standing back up to full height, he switched on the kitchen light and ran a hand though his dark brown hair. Opening the cabinet and grabbing out two cans of tuna fish andYuki sat waiting for him, tail neatly wrapped around her paws as she looked up pretty. Sousuke smiled, talking to her while opening her dinner. "Rin invited me out tomorrow, it's been awhile even for him, I think it's a good idea." 

Draining the juice into her bowl, he scooped out half the can, into her dish as well. 

"I'll never get over the fact, that he's single, you would think every gay man within a mile would drop to their knees and worship him." Sousuke told her with a slight shake of his head. 

"Meow," Yuki supplied, before ducking her head down and lapping at the juice; _"Except you."_ Sousuke filled in the blank. 

"I already worship him," Sousuke chucked, "if I got down on my knees, he would just call me an idiot."

_Rin...he's my best friend, though I'll admit sometimes, I wish we had gone the extra lap and became a couple. I always felt he was gonna find someone amazing, better then I could be for him; but at the same time I know that if things came to it, I would make sure he's happy._

Sousuke fixed up the rest of the tuna for himself and adding mayonnaise and mixing it all together. Pulling out a stool and settling down to enjoy his dinner, thinking quietly as thoughts of his best friend drifted though his mind. It had been so long since his last real relationship, he can't even remember the last time he was with someone intimately. Shaking his head a little he chuckled, he really needed a break. After dinner he breath out relief as he stepped from the bathroom and rubbing a towel though his hair. He closed the door behind him. Lazily slumping towards the bedroom. Yuki was already curled up on the mattress waiting for him.

"Mind if I join you?" he teased, wrapping the towel over his shoulders and lifting a knee to the edge of the bed. Yuki peeked open one eye, before closing it and flicking her tail to better cover her nose. Sousuke laughed, crawling onto the bed without Yuki moving. Resting on one side of his queen sized bed. He pulled the blanket back and slipped under it. Returning home after a long day, always made him feel better; even if it was just Yuki waiting for him. The small cat was a comforting companion. Sousuke tilted his head towards the night stand, where a book he's been trying to read for a little over a month sat. Something Rin had given to him and he had only managed to get half way though chapter seven. 

Over time and normal hours at work weighting down his time. Pulling the towel, from around his neck, he tossed it at the hamper with a thud. Picking up the book, he let it fall open to his bookmark and the period romance was entertaining so far, from what he had read. The plot was about a young lady, she wasn't shallow and the writing flowed with elegance. The love making he had gotten to reading, was pretty steamy and not bad at all. The chapter title read 'Safe in your arms.' 

Sousuke sighed sleepily, he should go to bed, but the fact that he could sleep in as late as he wanted made him want to stay up for a little longer, so he decided to give the book a go. Yuki settled closer, after awhile a big long show of cleaning herself before doing so. Sousuke yawned, letting her loud purring sooth him and the words barley staying in his tired mind as he blearily read the page. Turning it and continuing, only getting half of what was going on in the story. 

He was almost to the next chapter, Yuki's purrs having dwindled a little into steady breathing as she twitched from a dream. Sousuke slipped off into sleep himself after that, easily drifting to the nighttime sounds and the rustle of pages on his chest. 

***

Sousuke woke the next morning, the book propped open on top of him, the light a dull glow in the slight grayness. He had succumb to sleep so deeply, he hadn't rolled over at all in the night, which was a rarity for him; he normally curled up much like his cat companion and hid under the blanket. He turned his head to the clock, realizing it was only a little after nine o' clock. Sousuke had been planning on sleeping until at least noon, but shrugged it off, groaning as he sat up in bed, the book falling into his lap with a flurry of paper. Rubbing a hand over his face, he blinked sleep from his eyes a few times before dropping his hand and lifting up the book. Closing it and gently placing it back on the night stand, Yuki stretched. She tilted her head up, "Meow."

"Good morning, to you as well." Sousuke smiled, watching Yuki shake her head with a ear flick, she padded across the bed spread before jumping down and bounded towards the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Sousuke tossed back the blanket and followed much more slowly. Pulling his t-shirt straight as he did, already hearing his cat purring, while standing in the hall way. As he glanced around his kitchen, he thought, 'At least, this gives me more time to go shopping.' 

"You need cat food." he muttered, pulling the last can from the cabinet, "better pick up some dry food, too." He emptied the food into her dish and added, "I should make a list, won't be taking you to remember it all..."

Sousuke smiled, even though he knew his cat could careless what he was grossing about. He decided to forgo coffee, he could pick something up while he was out. Instead, he finished the last of his milk on some sugary cereal. Leaning back on the counter, he watched Yuki finish her breakfast and start washing her face rhythmically. Placing his empty bowl in the sink, he crossed back to his bedroom, feeling his cat hard on his heels. He dug in his closet for something to wear, settling on the faded t-shirt he was already wearing and some loose fitting jeans, snagging a belt from the bottom of the closet, he thread it though the loops at his waist. Sousuke sighed, he had shed a lot of weight recently, so a lot of his street clothes didn't fit anymore, something he needed to fix. He had ordered a new uniform a while back and has been wearing it for a month at lest and is thinking about getting another size down. The fact that his street clothes are so baggy, just shows how rarely he gets out. Strapping down and belt, and tucking the tail two loops to the right, he grimmest at his shabby selection of club wear. 

Sousuke would, have to pick something up for his 'date' with Rin, if nothing else. Sighing with his hand on his hips, as he considered his wardrobe, feeling his hip bones point into his palms sharply. He was still getting used to the weight loss. His shoulder felt a little stiff, he did his best to rub at it himself, knowing he should put some ointment on it later. 

"I'll buy an outfit." Sousuke confirmed, to himself, grabbing his wallet and trying to ignore the pain. Walking out of his room and heading for the front door. "Hold down the fort, Yuki!" he called, tapping on his shoes. 

He snatched a hoodie down from the hook, pulling it on as the door shut behind him, making sure it locked before heading towards the stairs. He stuffed his hand in the pockets, along with his wallet and keys, briskly treading down the four flights of stairs. The crisp Autumn air hit his face and made him breath in sharply, the smell wafting over him, recognizing it under the stronger city smell. Growing up in a small town had brought on the love for this time of year, right next to the cherry blossoms in the spring. Something he admits, at least to himself that he likes only because he knows it makes Rin happy. Sousuke only had to walk two blocks to get pasted the large apartment complex and head towards the shopping district, passing a few fine houses along the way. The street wasn't to crowed, but he weaved though a few gossiping friends on his way to the coffee shop on the corner. Stopping short, to wait his turn in a minimal line. 

"Good morning, Officer Yamazaki." The young man behind the counter greeted him, smile much brighter then was necessarily professional. The line had moved quickly and most of the morning rush gone, not yet time for everyone's lunch breaks.

"Hello, Mori-kun." Sousuke replied, stepping a little closer to the counter, "I'll have my usual, please." 

"Sure thing!" Mori said enthusiastically, nodding at the lady co-worker beside him, she smiled and moved to make his frozen coffee. Starting the blender to crush some ice. "So, day off?"

The young mans body language leaned forward and towards him, even with the counter space between them. 

"Yes." Sousuke nodded, pulling out his wallet to count out the needed money for his drink. 

"It's just," Mori continues, lashes fluttering slightly, "I rarely see you out of uniform..." The girl rolled her eyes a little, maybe because of her co-workers shamelessness. Finishing up Sousuke's coffee with a flourish of whipped cream and caramel. 

"Mmm, it's nice to have a break..." Sousuke admitted, "and Yuki is happy to have me home." He handed the young man the money for the coffee, and carefully took it from the girl who held it out. "Thank you." 

"O-oh...You're girlfriend?" Mori's tone dripped so much disappointment, Sousuke felt rather bad, if the assumption didn't make him chuckle.

"Closest thing to a girlfriend, I'll ever manage, I think." Sousuke laughed, moving out of the way for the next customer. He raised his coffee in fair well. "See you." 

"Y-yeah, bye Officer Yamazaki-san." Mori's smile, snapped back onto his face. 

"...young man...I would like to order." the lady waiting said, sternly. 

"Ohh...I'm so very sorry ma'am, what can I get you?" Mori seemed to snap from a deep trance, sheepish and apologetic. Sousuke left them, with a chuckle falling from his lips. Walking back out onto the street and glancing around, there where several stores to choose from around here, but he had time. Even Sousuke, would have to be blind not to see Mori's advances and sugar coated flirting. As he headed right once more, further away from his apartment, Sousuke had been hopping the young man would loose interest. Not that he didn't like him, even with the fifteen year age gap, which wasn't much of a bother in general, Sousuke just couldn't see Mori that way for some reason. Sousuke took a sip of his coffee, shrugging as he looked around the stores, just ready to enjoy his time off. Drinking his coffee, gave him time to window shop a little, before tossing the empty plastic in a bin. He decided on a shop, nice but not overly expensive. 

"Welcome!" he was greeted, as the door opened and closed with a jingle. 

"Hello," Sousuke responded. 

"Can I help you find anything?" a beautiful silver haired man asked, looking up from behind a glass counter, where he perched on a stool. 

"Well, a friend of mine asked me out, something about clubbing and none of my clothes fit..." Sousuke mumbles, "I lost a lot of weight, so I'm not even sure what size I am anymore." The silver haired man smiled, jumping down from his stool and stepping closer, eyes taking in his shoulders and height. 

"Okay, I'm sure we can find something." he smiled, gently, then called over his own slender shoulder, "Grandmother! I might need you're help." 

He held out his hand to tug on Sousukes sleeve, he followed the young man further into the shop.

***

Sousuke stood outside his apartment later that night, dressed in his new outfit. He wore a plain black sweater, with a large collar that folds over dramatically, or that's how the silver haired man said it looked. The young mans grandmother, had helped to alter the black jacket to fit his large shoulders, which made him a live mannequin for an hour. The jeans, were something he wouldn't normally go for, but they fit nice on his long legs, the washed denim faded different shades of blue with patterned ribbing in random places. He had paired the outfit with his own combat boots which were showing a bit of age, but honestly going out with Rin no one would be looking at his feet. 

"You look hot!" Rin said, in greeting. Leaning down once he pulled up his car looking at his friend, up and down when he opened the passenger door.

"Thanks." Sousuke smiled, feeling a bit shy, as he slipped into the car next to his friend snapping the door closed. He glanced at the red-head, after clicking his seat belt in place.

"You look nice, as always." Sousuke returned the compliment.

"You say that, no matter what I'm wearing," Rin said, a grin breaking over his face.

"Must be true then." Sousuke stated. Rin's face dusted with light color, beautifully on his already fine face. "T-thanks..." 

"You're welcome." Sousuke nodded. 

"So," he added, as Rin pulled his car slowly car onto the street, easing into traffic. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see." Rin chuckled, "Just a place I used to go to, with plenty of eye candy and more to go around." 

"Oh?" Sousuke asked, watching out the car window, seeing people laughing and having a good time on the streets. The parties have only just started. "Planning on getting laid?" 

Rin tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, "Maybe." 

"Wouldn't be a bad thing, anyway." he reasoned, not that he needed too. Stopping at a red light, he tilted his head at Sousuke, the brown haired man looking at his friend with question. 

"I just...am more interested in you finding someone tonight..." 

"You don't have to worry about me, so much." Sousuke said gently, without any bite at all.

"I can't help it." The light flashed green and Rin makes a right hand turn. "I just...can't bare the thought of you alone, possibly forever, the way you're going." Sousuke could see the honesty, etched on his friends face.

"...thanks, Rin." Sousuke whispered, "Right now, I'm very content though, so half way there." 

Rin smiled, brightness washing over his face now, "Thanks, for going out with me, tonight." He parked the car a ways from the club, the amount of people already making it difficult. A large line was already forming and Rin beckoned him to hurry as he closed the car door, Rin clicking the attachment to his keys making it lock and bleep.

"Better hurry," Rin mutter, rounding the front of his car to meet Sousuke on the sidewalk, "or we'll never get in." They got in line together, Sousuke pulling his coat around him a bit as he took in their surroundings, the line moving at slow intervals. 

"Hows Kou doing?" Sousuke asked, shifting and running a hand down the soft knit of his new shirt.

"Really good, actually," Rin replied, standing a little closer, so he wouldn't have to shout, "she's planning on moving in with her girlfriend." 

The line moved up quite a bit, Rin adding, "We should expect wedding inventions."

"I'm glad." Sousuke smiled, "if anything, at least Kou has found her life partner." Rin nodded agreement, as the line trickled ever closer to the front, digging out his ID for when they got there. Someone pressed up behind Sousuke, as he was paying more attention to his best friend.

"Sorry." could just be heard over the crowd.

"'s fine." Sousuke turned to them, smiling politely. The young man who bumped into him, was young and tall, light blond hair likely dyed. 

"Damn...hottie alert." one of the blonds friends whispered to another. 

"Um...you sure?" he blushed a little, trying to ignore his friends, "....maybe you could, let me buy you a drink?" Sousuke could feel Rin watching them, as they neared the club. 

"Alright." he agreed, at least he wouldn't be finding himself alone at the bar tonight. Rin would be snapped up quickly, if past experience was anything to go by. The blond looked stunned by his good luck, and he hadn't even walked into the club yet. 

"Yamazaki Sousuke." he introduced himself. 

"oh...nice to meet you Yamazaki-san..." the blond snagged his sleeve, so they wouldn't be separated as the line swept them forward. They showed their ID's to the bouncer who nodded them in quickly. 

"I'm Fukui Saki." he said, as they slipped into the club together. The dance floor was bursting with sound and moment, as dancers packed together for the thundering beat that shook the floor. 

"Nice to met you." Sousuke nodded, hopping he could even hear him. He let Fukui lead him though the throng of people, to the equally packed bar and finding a space and squeezing them into it, so Fukui could grab the attention of a bar tender.

"What's your poison?" Fukui asked, his smile rather teasing. 

"Root beer." Sousuke told him, leaning closer to be heard, "with lemon, please." 

"No alcohol?" Fukui asked, frowning.

"Low tolerance..." Sousuke muttered.

Fukui shrugged, "bet you have war stories then...?" 

Sousuke nodded, preferring to stare at the bar. 

“Go on...tell me one.” Fukui stood closer. 

"A few years back..." Sousuke rubbed at his neck, only Rin knew this story, but the blond had asked and it's not like this was the place to hide it, "at an x-mas party, the guys at the precinct, doctored the egg nog." 

Fukui nodded, looking up at him and waiting for the end of his story, what could have made it so bad.

"I woke up, in one of the offices," Sousuke continued, "wearing the Santa suit, me and three co-workers, the four of us sprawled out on the couch...they where all naked, but luckily passed out." 

"Wow." Fukui nodded, paying for their drinks.

"One of them wasn't even gay..." Sousuke muttered, "I ended up carrying him to another room...he never did say if he remember anything though he was teased about the part; he felt an angel had carried him into a room and tucked him in." 

"...you tucked him in...?" Fukui snorted, lifting up his glass, "..you're really nice..to have done that." 

Sousuke took his Root Beer and fiddled with the straw, before taking the lemon and squeezing it over his drink, then dropping it in and stirring.

"Well," Sousuke chuckled, "I don't know about that...all I can think about...is it was probably the best fuckin' blow job I've ever had and I can't even remember it." Fukui hid his smile in the rim of his drink, elegantly, sipping lightly before speaking.

"Did you say precinct?" he asked, "are you a cop?" 

"Officer Yamazaki, at your service." Sousuke affirmed, rising his glass and then taking a long drag from the straw. 

"Wow..." Fukui gushed, the kid looked like he had won first prize or something. He tilted his head back and finished his drink, flagging for another. Sousuke was content to sip his drink slowly, watching the people around him, there was a dark haired man, looking for a way to slip closer to the bar, but never making it before someone took the place.

"Would you like to dance?" Fukui asked, pulling him from his thoughts of moving for the man, who had been slowly pushed closer to them, probably hearing every part of the story he just told. 

"Sure." Sousuke nodded, placing what was left of his drink on the bar, following after the blond. The man slipped into their place as they left, "Water and lime, please." was his order before Fukui tugged him onto the dance floor. The blond managed to find where his friends where dancing, making sure to dance incredibly close to Sousuke, almost like he was bragging. Sousuke smiled, if he was going to be put on display, he planned on making it look good. Trailing his hands over the blonds shoulders, down his arms until he could slip them around his slight waist and almost pulling him off his feet. 

Fukui's arms grabbed around his neck and his breathing hitched audibility, even in the booming music. They rocked back and forth, trying to keep contact with each other and the jarring beat. The blonds friends seemed into it, bringing by shots and laughing loudly when Fukui took both his and Sousukes declined one. He was pink in the face both from dancing and being totally drunk, while the alcohol kept coming. Sousuke needed to get the boy a cab, even if he paid for it himself. 

"You've had enough..." Sousuke didn't mean it, to sound so scolding, "....do you want alcohol poisoning?"

"...huh...donnn't bee..*hick*....likee that." Fukui slurred, leaning on him mostly, to stay upright, "the parrttyy's just sssstartred....but iff...you're ready to take me to yourr placesss...you caannn...Souuu." 

"....I can't do that...you're drunk." Sousuke told him, stopping him from falling to the floor, "Someone should take you home, sleep it off." Fukui stumbled back a little looking more then disappointed.

"Fineee..." he gasp, words becoming harder as his emotions seeped though the fake happiness, "'ll finnd sumonee elseeee tooo...doo naoguhty thingss wwwith..." Fukui took a deep breath, trying to shrug Sousukes arm off him. Sousuke was trying his best not to panic, maybe he needed to lead the blond from danger, sweet talk him into thinking he would sleep with him, just to stop him from going to someone else. By the time Sousuke would manage that, he was sure Fukui would pass out, better on his couch or bed then some strangers. He was saved from false seduction, of a drunk younger man, when one of the boys friends intervened.

"Come on Saki, I'll take you home." He nodded, easing his arm around the boy protectively, "...Yamazaki-san, I'm their designated diver, I can take over from here." 

"I leave him in your hands." Sousuke nodded, recognizing and knowing that the man hadn't touched a drop, even when his friends had drunkenly offered. 

"Thank you- and for not taking advantage of him." the other man nodded appreciation, before gently leading his inebriated friend away with soothing touches and crooning words. Sousuke took a deep breath, he was just about done for the night, he pressed though the crowd and found the bar, ordering another root beer.

"Guess you're not getting any, tonight," was said next to him, making him look around. 

It was the dark haired man from before, only now, Sousuke could see his incredible blue eyes shinning back at him, more noticeable then the colored lights spinning around the dancing people. The man was slightly considering him, thoughtfully before he continued."If every gay man had your standers, no one would get lucky around here." He pursed his lips, "that was very kind of you." 

"...less kindness and more a strong since of mind," Sousuke mumbled, "I have firm opinions, when it comes to love making." 

"Okay." the man said, in response, without arguing or asking just what his opinions are, angling himself towards Sousuke. 

Sousuke took his drink, when it was placed in front of him, moving to get out some cash when the dark haired man nodded at some money he had put down already. Twice now, someone had paid for his drink...Sousuke looked at him once more, setting down his drink after taking a large gulp, forgoing the straw even.

"You can, take me home with you," he offered, a slight smile gracing his face, "if you want."

"I told you-" Sousuke started.

"I'm not drunk," the man told him, raven hair brushing passed his eyes as he shook his head, with elegance, smile still in place as he blinked those blue eyes. "water and lime, all night." 

His body language leaning closer, screaming without words, how honest his offer was.

"I'll let you, breath test me though, Officer Yamazaki," the smile turned teasing, lightly prodding without to much force. 

Sousuke stared at him. Never, in all his life had the act of giving some one an alcohol test sounded so erotic, until the suggestion fell from this strangers mouth. Now, the thought of this man parting his pretty lips, to take in the tube had Sousuke breathing in sharply. Sousuke looked away, staring at his drink without seeing it, the ice melting and clinking glass.

"Haru." the man said, after a moment of charged silents. "Nanase Haruka." 

The name sounded so pretty and seemed to match the beautiful man, who was sitting so close to him at the bar very well. 

"Haru...ka." Sousuke tried it out, smiling a little before chancing a glance at the other man, "...I mean, Nanase-san...sorry that was rude of me." 

"I don't mind," Haruka said, a shrug falling from his slight shoulders. 

"T-then...you should call me Sousuke," he muttered, "...if you want to..." 

"Sousuke." Haruka agreed, without even thinking it though, that slight smile, simply amazing on his face. He looked around a little, "Shall we go then?" 

"Yes..." Sousuke said, feeling nervousness bubbling low, at the very thought of bringing this beautiful man home, to worship him all night if he wanted, and he did very much. "Let's...get a cab, I got a ride from a friend tonight." 

Haruka nodded, leaving a tip at the bar and leaning forward to tell the tender something, a brown haired man with green eyes and glasses smiled, they must know each other. Sousuke could see his own friend in the throng of people, he waved a few times to catch the redheads attention. He was dancing with...Nitori, the sliver haired man from the clothing shop that afternoon. Both of them looked over, Sousuke inclined his head toward to the dark hair man waiting patiently next to him. Haruka waving slightly, helpfully leaning closer to his side without quite touching. Rin grinned, not as bright as he had been, while dancing with Nitori, but still did wonders for his face as he fist pumped and then tossed up the 'call me' hand sign. Sousuke replied with a thumbs up, the rest of the club moving around them, without even noticing their silent good-nights. Sousuke smiled, looking at his companion gently, then he turned back to him fully.

"Ready?" Haruka asked, tilting his chin up a little, to see his eyes properly.

"Mmmhum," Sousuke nodded, absentmindedly reaching out a hand to brush back raven bangs, even though they weren't covering his eyes. "Thanks for waiting." Haruka nodded, leaning into his touch slightly before glancing down, "N-no problem, I had to tell Makoto as well other wise he'd worry."

"Rin too." Sousuke nodded, inclining his head towards the dancing pair a ways into the crowd. Haruka bit his lip slightly, turning for the entrance, without even gripping for Sousuke's jacket, hiding a full and wonderful smile that made the tall man blink, feeling the room stop suddenly around him and his heart fluttering; as if he's just met his teenage crush. Pretty good for working on thirty six, he broke the spell with a shake of his head, catching what little space Haruka had slipped ahead in a few long legged strides, boldly placing his hand on the small of Haruka's back. Keeping him from disappearing into the crowd, where Sousuke was afraid he'd never see the man again. Guiding him though the people Haruka didn't say anything, but Sousuke knows he felt the man rest back into the contact. Adding to what the tall man was already feeling, in such a short time he had taken men, boys even woman home before, but never someone like the man he currently stepped out of the club with. His dark hair was like the night, his body rippled beauty and elegance, like maybe he was a dancer, or Sousuke thought maybe he recognized the swimmer form. Haruka's smiles where as expressive as his silences, making him feel more comfortable then he ever had been in his life. Haruka was a lot different from what he was used to, Rin being often loud and passionate about his feelings, but at the same time they where very similar, only expressing in different ways. Sousuke couldn't decide which he liked better even though every time Haruka even twitched under his touch he shivered. A gentle breeze tugged at their clothes as Sousuke managed to hail down a cab opening the door for Haruka and slipping in after him. The cab had to make a U-turn, after Sousuke told the driver where to go. 

Haruka turned his head to watch out the window, but his hand shifted to rest warmly on Sousukes leg just above his knee, more then friendly. Sousuke smiled at both the subtle and meaningful jester, placing his hand on top of the mans hand soothing his thumb over his skin in circular motions. Sousuke turned to him, even though he wasn't much more then a shape in the dark cab. Haruka didn't move from starting out the window, but Sousuke felt the gentle gripping pressure on his leg, as he acknowledged the contact. Sousuke felt fondness settle into his heart and he hadn't even gotten the man into his apartment yet. Tonight was turning out to be amazing, he would have to thank both Rin and Nitori the next time he saw them which from the way they where acting around each other would likely be soon, if not often. 

Sousuke could tell, that they didn't meet tonight, they had known and planned a meeting, maybe Rin even went into the sliver haired mans, grandmothers shop when Nitori was on shift. Sousuke felt the story would tell itself, he and Rin never kept anything from each other for very long. The ride home, felt slow going after the fast pace of the club, but Haruka held his leg the whole way, watching out the window, like he was trying to memorize the ride to Sousukes apartment. About fifteen minutes later, Sousuke leads Haruka up the stairs, content to hold his hand as they went, fumbling for his key when they approached his front door. He let Haruka into his home, closing the door behind himself and unlacing his combat boots. Setting them up right, next to the dress shoes Haruka must have just taken off, yet when Sousuke regained his height once more, the raven haired man had yet to enter the living room. He stood there quietly, back to the wall, where the coat rack was. Sousuke slipped off his jacket and moved to hang it up, slipping passed Haruka who took a breath though his nose, once his hands where free from the new jacket, Sousuke didn't miss the chance to dance his hand fleetingly at Haruka's waist.

"Relax." Sousuke breathed into his ear, as he pulled away and entered his own living space, heading for the hall way.

"Come on in." he called, over his shoulder, "I'll start a bath." 

Switching on the light, with a buzz and yellow light falling over the room, he heard Haruka join him in the small space. Turning to him, in time to notice he had already stripped down naked, his clothes nowhere to be seen. Sousuke plunged the tub, starting the water while Haruka contented himself with a quick rinse under the shower. Sousuke smiled, leaving him to it and exiting for his bedroom, slipping his new sweater over his head and dropping it in the hamper, where he noticed Haruka had put his own clothes. Sousuke slowly pulled down his jeans and underwear as well, adding it to the laundry he would have to do, hopefully Haruka wouldn't leave once they where done. He wanted the other man to stay the night, make breakfast for him in the morning and introduce Yuki to him, who by that time should come out of hiding. Sousuke shook himself, he was getting ahead of things, maybe he should have started once they had entered the apartment, he was feeling hot and bothered enough. But taking a deep breath and returning to the bathroom, he decided he didn't regret the decision. Haruka was already in the bath, lazily watching it fill around his body, before he turned his head in acknowledgment. "...was starting to think you wouldn't join me..." Haruka said, watching him with dark blue eyes.

"Sorry." Sousuke said, slipping under the shower, which Haruka had left on for him, keeping it warm. 

"No need to apologizes" Haruka muttered, "I'm just glad, you came back." Haruka's skin glistened moistly, looking right at home wrapped up in the water.

"Are you a swimmer?" Sousuke asked, turning off the shower and walking towards him, fighting the urge to cover his rapidly growing arousal. Haruka eyed him approvingly the head of his cock only starting to slip out of the foreskin.

"Yes," Haruka replied, smiling up at him shifting forward in the bath to give him room to join in the tub. "Freestyle, but only when I can, I'm a full time chef." 

"Ohh," Sousuke whispered, stepping into the water and watching Haruka turn off the tap as he settled down behind the other man. "You cook?" 

"Mmmm" Haruka nodded, resting back into him, pressing closely to his chest. "went to school for it now I work at the restaurant on main. Akane..." Sousuke rubbed his hands over Haruka's shoulders, "I've eaten there before, I think." 

Haruka breathed out as he relaxed, making Sousuke smile, gently pressing little kisses into the curve of his neck. Haruka soothed his hands under the water, gripping around both his legs on either side of the other mans hips, Sousukes cock pressing into his lower back. Sousuke closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying having Haruka there, warm and content in his arms. Then he shifted grabbing the bar soap from the edge of the bath and bubbling up his hands, before putting it back and running them over Haruka's chest and shoulders, allowing himself to nip and nibble at the back of the raven haired mans neck just under his hair line. 

"...aahahh." Haruka had let his eyes slip closed, submitting to the attention so willingly if not for the aroused tension he would be nothing but goo. He hummed for the younger man, sending a shiver down his spine. Haruka managed to relax, both from the water and Sousuke holding him mumbling sleepily, even though his arousal stood up proudly already swelling past his foreskin. 

Sousuke crooned and coxed him out of the bath, with only a slight grumble. Helping each other dry off, with towels and lingering touches to warm skin Haruka had used the blow dryer on his hair at the older mans request, before he stumbled towards the bedroom. Pulling a pair of sleep pants from the cabinet, Sousuke slipped into them, "I'll be right in." he called to the sleepy man. Maybe tonight wouldn't go as planned, but Sousuke didn't mind much for it looked like whether they had sex or not Haruka was going to be sleeping here in his bed wrapped up in his arms until morning. Yuki had yet to come out of hiding, so when Sousuke entered his room, it was only Haruka sprawled out on the bed naked and beautiful,stretched out on his stomach butt round and on display. Sousuke was stunned for a moment staring at long legs and his trim waist. Haruka opened those wonderful blue eyes, after feeling himself observed. 

"...may I join you...?" Sousuke gasp, falling into his night time routine. 

Haruka closed his eyes, shrugging slightly, "...it's your bed." 

Sousuke smiled, a little bit of relief settling over him as he leaning into the mattress and crawled over the other man, slipping into the empty space next to him and resting back into the head bored. Haruka had taken his side of the bed, but he didn't complain. After a long while, Haruka shifted, turning his head on the pillow looking towards him, black hair fluffy and striking on the light gray marital of the case. He smiled lightly, arms reaching out to pull himself closer pressing his face into Sousukes abdomen. Kissing and humming into his skin. Sousuke let his right hand fall into Haruka's hair, petting him with a pleased sigh.

"Can...I ask you something...?" 

"Sure." Sousuke nodded, though the other man had to peer up, to see the motion. He brushed back dark bangs gently.

"You favor...your right shoulder," Haruka mumbles, "sometimes, I've noticed...like when you where dancing...and when you hailed the cab, but you're right handed with your drink." 

Haruka's question seemed, laced within the statements. 

"Oh...yeah..." Sousuke smiled rather sadly, under Haruka's steady gaze, "...just an old sports injury."

Haruka nodded, "...can I give you a massage?" Maybe this was the real question, all along. 

"You...don't have to do that." Sousuke said, even though his body screamed 'yes', "I'm fine." 

"...May I?" Haruka asked again, this time moving back and sitting on his legs. "Please?"

Sousuke's hand slipped to the back of his neck, as the bare man nibbled his lip. Haruka gently placed his hands around the larger mans waist and leaned closer. 

“Yes.” Sousuke nodded. Haruka smiled and pulled at the sleep pants covering his lower half. He allowed the young man to remove them, baring his burning skin to the cool air around them. His hard cock pulled forward from the waist band and prang back to slap his own belly wetly. Haruka slowly licked his lips hunger sparking in his blue eyes, making Sousuke thrum with desire. 

“Turn over for me?” Haruka asked, eyeing him up and down looking like he wanted to lick every inch of his warm skin. Sousuke did as told, moving to the center of the bed and laying flat on his belly. Holding one of his pillows tightly, trying his best to breath as he pressed his pelvis into the mattress. He heard Haruka opening the night stand drawer, finding the lube inside and bringing it to the bed. Sousuke closed his eyes, waiting to feel the other mans hands on him, Haruka straddled his waist resting his slight weight on him leaning onto his back side. Sousuke breathed out when he heard the lube and then felt Haruka settle forward, placing his hands on stiff shoulders. Haruka worked his thumbs in a firm circular motion, forcing a deep pleasure filed moan to rush from him. Sousuke sighed and crooned, encouraging his lover to keep working him harder. He had been needing this for a long while, Haruka was gentle with the injured shoulder. Kissing his way along the curve of his neck, rocking into him naturally. Cock filling up and rubbing warmly above his ass. Plenty of lovers over the years had given him sexy massages before, but when Haruka thrust slowly into him Sousuke was shocked how arousing it was. He pushed back into the feeling, gasping and panting. “Haruuukaaa...” 

“Sousukee.” Haruka gasp for breath close to his ear, “....I need you.” 

“what...you're doing feels really good.” Sousuke admits. 

“....have...” Haruka stops moving and lays across his large back, whispering, “...have you ever bottomed before?” 

“....no one has asked me before.” Sousuke laughs.

“Would you like to try it?” Haruka asked shyly, pressing his hips closer to feel the wonderful friction between their skin. 

“...Yeah.” Sousuke griped the pillow closer to himself, “please continue. “

He felt Haruka nuzzle closer to him, holding his weight forward on his hands and his hips hitching up, pushing the hardness along his spine. Sousuke gasp pleasantly...feeling pre-cum wet on his tingling skin. He bit down on the pillow suppressing a high pinched whine, his own hard on pressing into the mattress desperate to be touched. Haruka hummed loudly, biting his way lower and slowly sliding down Sousukes body, trailing himself over the expanse of heated flesh. He heard the cap from the lube snap open, making him shudder with anticipation. Sousuke closed his eyes feeling Harukas hot breath on him...arousal pumping though his veins.

The first touch of lube to his tight hole was cold, making him gasp out in surprise. Haruka whispered soothingly to him, rubbing soft circles around the rim warming up the lube and forcing a sinful moan from Sousukes mouth. His new lover played with different pressures, to bring out the noises Sousuke couldn't stop issuing into the otherwise silent room. 

“Haurka...” Sousuke moaned pleadingly...pushing his hips into the teasing touch. 

“Sousuke...” Haruka returned the sentiment, he pressed one finger a little harder. “...I like hearing you.”

“Ahhh....” Sousuke gasp feeling the finger slip inside, it felt amazing and not enough. “...please more”

“...You're doing really well.” Haruka whispered, arousal lacing his voice. “...really tight.”

Sousuke sighed and relaxed into the bed, feeling Haruka gently movie his finger around inside him making the fire burning in Sousukes belly stronger with every movement. Haruka slipped another finger in and Sousuke saw stars, his cock throbbing as his talented lover curled his fingers around his sensitive prostate. Without thinking Sousuke rocked his hips into the mattress beneath him, Haruka continuing to stretch him out his hole loosening up. Haruka slowly found a rhythm fingering his hole while Sousuke humped forward, his gasps and panting getting more heated.

“...cum for me.” Haruka pleaded. Sousuke couldn't hold it back any longer he climaxed with Harukas name falling endlessly from his lips. He was relaxing from the rush when he noticed Haruka had pulled out his fingers. 

“Do you have a condom?” Haruka asked. 

“....oh.” Sousuke slowly regained thinking capability, “In the night stand...second drawer.” 

“You can stay just like that.” Haruka told him, as the weight on the bed shifted and he heard his lover finding what he needed and turning his head to watch him roll the condom onto his achingly hard cock. Just the sight was getting Sousuke excited again, Haruka resumed his place on top pressing the head to Sousukes ass rubbing it along the crease and finding the spot he wanted. Haruka slowly pushed into the tight heat, panting as he did so. Sousuke winced a little, glad the Haruka couldn't see his face at first.

“Ohhh...you feel good...” Haruka told him...”warm and ahhh tight.”

Hearing Haruka enjoying their act made Sousuke relax significantly, allowing Haruka to slid in even further. They both moaned loudly, eventually Haruka sprawled out on his lovers back panting heavily into his shoulder. Sousuke was panting, he was fully aroused once more and everything in him screamed for Haruka to move inside him, to plunder and pound until he was a shivering mess underneath the other man.

_Why haven't I ever asked a lover to do this...?_

Haruka lifted his head a little, “can I move?”

“...please.” Sousuke begged.

Haruka nodded and pulled his lower half back and then sinking forward, Sousuke had never felt anything like it before, it was painful at first and then it became the most pleasurable thing he had ever done with somebody. He couldn't keep his voice down he chanted along with every thrust and hearing Haruka moaning just made it even more erotic. Then he felt Haruka jab his prostate, the sensation took him by surprise. It tingled up his spine and his cock pulsed. 

“Holly fucking shit!” He screamed, “Hhhh Harder....Haru please!” 

“...I'm close.” Haruka warned him breathlessly.

“please...” Sousuke whined this time, he was drowning in more heat and passion then he ever had before. 

Haruka complied to his wishes, striking his sweet spot with every thrust sending him into oblivion. He could feel his lover slip over the edge, his cock throbbed and spasmed into him pumping warmth into the condom. Haruka collapsed on top of him, exhaustion taking over him, he remained inside Sosukes plundered hole. Sosuske sighed, letting his heart relax but his cock still ready to finish. Taking a deep breath and groaning, Haruka rolled off of him and onto the mattress. Sousuke allowed himself to shift on to his back, so he could smile at his beautiful lover, his hair tossed from sex and skin glowing. Sousuke rested back and closed his eyes. After a moment he heard Haruka take a deep breath. “Your turn.” 

He opened his eyes and saw Haruka staring at his full cock raised against his stomach. “...you don't have to.”

Haruka didn't say anything he just waved his hand and Sosuske sat up a little pressing into the head board. He watch in ecstasy as the black haired man kissed his way along his belly, burning a path of fire to his groin. When those perfect lips wrapped around his cock Sousuke groaned deeply, tipping his head back and threading his fingers into soft feathery hair. He watched greedily as his lover got comfortable between his legs and expertly sucked on him, he felt gentle teeth playing at his sensitive shaft, making him whimper and trying his best not to cum just yet. He wanted to keep seeing Harukas mouth wrapped amazingly around him, warm and wet ...the intoxicating in and out presser of his lips and the rubbing of his tongue. 

“Haru...” Sousuke panted, warning him what was about to happen.

Haruka continued, sucking a little harder as he went bobbing his head up and down slowly. Sousuke tossed his head back and thrust his hips forward, shooting what felt like an endless stream of seamen down Harukas throat, his lover gulped it all down an encouraging hum with each swallow. Silently, they shifted and Sousuke wrapped Haruka in his arms, feeling very content when the other man snuggled close, resting his head on Sosukes bare chest. 

“That...was wonderful.” Sousuke sighed. He felt Haruka nod, before he got up to clean himself up. Haruka returned, pulling the blanket over them and cuddling back down. Sousuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of having someone else in the bed with him.

***

Sousuke woke the next morning, thrilled to see that Haruka was still sleeping soundly next to him. Yuki lifted her head from her place at the bottom of the bed and yawned. Smiling Sousuke kissed Harukas shoulder, enjoying the warmth from his skin press next to him and feeling himself getting aroused. Normally the men he brought home didn't stay the night, he was excited to explore more things with this beautiful man. Then when they where done worshiping each other, Sousuke would make him breakfast. He slowly spooned into Haruka naked form and knew he would have to find some way of properly thank Rin for taking him out last night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever. Just a little something to let everyone know I'm not dead. Had a lot going on in real life (got married.) and sadly haven't had time or been motivatied to write. But I'm trying to get back into the flow of things, namely: Consign me not to darkness, Heart of Sydney and Nothing at all to me. I do plan on finishing all of them, so just keep looking back. 
> 
> I always love to read all comments, even if I don't reply. I've gotten some really nice ones recently and I just want everyone to know how thrilled I am to have all of you. All the wonderful support keeps me writing!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/F1F0AHM9)  
> 


End file.
